Earthbound: Truth or Dare
by Neron642
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel:Hello all. I'm Neron642 but you can call me Daniel. I'm the author of Code Lyoko Chronicles and I've appeared on SuperTreGamer's Earthbound truth or I've decided to give TODs a shot. Please review with truths or dares. Here are the rules:

Yaoi and yuri are allowed

PM me if you want your OCs to appear

you can dare me,guests or anyone in the earthbound franchise

PLZ REVIEW


	2. IM BAAAAAAAAACK

Daniel: I'm back after a long two weeks to torture the hell out of you.(insert evil laugh here) And joining me is supertregamer AKA the terrible Tre and TheEpicness1999 AKA the Killer Crissy

Crissy and Tre: Hey all.

Daniel: Tre, how about you start

Tre: alright, these are from me and Hinawa, pet a Mecha-drago

Daniel: BTW, anyone who doesn't do a dare or start's talking about mutiny, will be personally executed by me,Tre or Crissy

Hinawa: hmm... suicide(grabs Daniel's sword and stabs herself)

Lucas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tre: Chill she'll come back. I have kidnapped Paula and your steak and I have hung them over a pit of lava. You can only save one. Choose.

Ness:ummmmm... Paula, she has really good psi and you can't bang a steak(Ness took mortal damage)

All the girls: SEXIST DOUCHEBAG!

Tre: oooookay, Wess and Salsa,... DANCE BATTLE!

"salsa gets pwned"

Wess: Not even a monkey can beat my epic dance moves

Tre: okay...Ninten, eat a pinecone

Ninten: fine,(starts eating and finds razor blades) RAZOR BLADES!

Daniel: How in the fuck do you put razor blades in a pinecone

Tre: I have alot of free time, and Lucas, did you ever catch a glimpse of Kumatora in those hottubs.

Lucas: I didn't just see her we had s..."Lucas takes mortal damage"

Kumatora: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

Daniel: What was he going to s...nevermind, Tre please continue before she rips my head off.

Tre: Porky, rub your neck with this beam katana.

Daniel: Its either that or you get a taste of my Desert eagle

Porky: Your going to shoot me with a pistol, pffft go ahead

Daniel: Close, I'm going throw this eagle that lives in the desert onto your face

Porky: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, its pecking at my eyes this is the worst pain ever!

Tre: Pippy, are you mad at Ana for being with Ninten.

Pippy:(hides the gun she had pointing at Ana) Oh, no I'm not mad at all Hehehehehehehehe

Tre: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, Teleportation baby, May you teach me your ways.

TB: Only a man or woman of pure heart may learn PSI teleport.

Tre: WTF, I have a pure heart

Daniel: Based on all the shit you've put them through in your tod, I don't think you'd be considered a saint. Crissy its your turn.

Crissy: THX, Y u such an ass to your own son!

Wess: Because he's a moronic moron of moroness.

Ness: Wow, your a douche

Duster: You don't live with him

Crissy: Pippy, how do you get your hair to do that!

Pippy: Magic

Crissy: Really

Pippy: No, a shitload of hairspray

Crissy: Pokey, go ahead and stab yourself in the balls

Pokey: Oh, come on.(Jumps off a cliff)

Crissy: Teddy, dance around in a frilly pink tutu

Teddy:(puts on tutu and dances)

Daniel: Epicness

Ninten: He looked so stupid

Ana: Shutup, that was an elegant choreography

Ninten: You, shut up

Ana: I Love you

Ninten: so do I

"insert make out scene"

Crissy: Gigue, You are the best videogame boss EVAR! * hugs*

Gigue: Please get of of me

Crissy: Fine :(,

*Ness gets hit with the shovel of doom*

Ness: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*explodes*

Crissy: Revenge

Daniel: Oooookay, thease next dares are from GenosAngel. Jeff. Your my fav. character! What's your father like?

Jeff: I've only met him 3 times. The first time, he abandoned me and my mom when I was 4. 10 years later, he planned on seeing me in another ten years. The third time, he took my brain, put it in a robot, and send me 10 years into the future to fight a God. So my impression of him isn't a good one.

Daniel: Damn, Loid you are a douche.

Loid: You try being a social outcast your entire life

Teddy: But, you were a hero when you got back

Loid: SHUT UP

Daniel: Claus, Did you seriously think you could beat a Mecha-Drago with a normal homemade knife?

Claus: Shut up, I was suicidal

Crissy: Does somebody need a hug?

Claus: Yes*hugs while crying*

Daniel: Flint, WRESTLE CHUCK NORRIS!

Flint: Screw that *commits suicide*

Daniel: Finally, Tony, how long have you been into Jeff

Tony: Since I laid eyes on him, but, we are dating now so I'm happy about that

Everyone accept Jeff and Tony: WHAT!

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER<p> 


	3. romances revealed

Daniel: Wazzup minorities, Were back to toture youuuuuuuu.

Everyone:NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel:Crissy, why don't you start.

Crissy: alright, Paula go get me some oreos.

Paula: Here you go.

Crissy:ThX, Pippi, why don't give you give loid a try?

Pippi: Sorry i don't do nerds.

Loid:HURTFUL!*cries*

Crissy: Damn that was mean :(. Sooooo Claus your pretty hot.

Claus: Your not so bad yourself, wanna go out.

Crissy: Yes!

Daniel: pffft, fangirls. this dare is from Malus42. Ness and Claus must fight over Lucas, winner gets to kiss him.

Ness and Claus: I don't wanna kiss him*points at Lucas*

Daniel: I know how to resolve this *pulls out gun, shots both of Claus is knees, then uses pk fire beta*

Claus:OWWWWWWW.

Ness: Why do I have to kiss him.

Daniel: Because if Claus won then I would get slaughtered and be accused of being a twincest loving freak like some people.*hints PKAURALIGHTOMEGA and Genosangel*

Ness: how long does it have to be.

Daniel: 30 seconds.

*Ness kisses Lucas. everyone sees Kumatora flinch*

Crissy: What's wrong kuma?

Kumatora: Nothing. nothing's wrong.

*Time stops. Ness and Lucas vomit*

Tre: that's gross, can I start.

Daniel: Be my guest.

Tre: Ninten and Ana, you see that love room over there, ya.. you two little rascals do what ever you want. Oh, and Pippi, you have to watch and not interfere..

Daniel: Oooh burrrn.*insert high five*

*insert 55 minute love scene*

Ninten: That was gooooooood.

Ana: Sex is awesome.

*Pippi exits horrified*

Tre: I'm soooo evil.

Daniel: Yes, you are.

Tre: Paula,I want to ask you something. why did you chicken out on telling Ness you loved him at the end of Earthbound.

Paula: I...uh,...I didn't know if loved me back.

Crissy: well, do you Ness?

Ness: Yes, from when i saved her from the cult to when we were in the springs together to when even at a near death state she just kept on praying for god to help us...

Daniel: I'm atheist so I'm just going to ignore that part.

Ness:... I love you with all my heart.

*Ness and Paula kiss and everybody goes aaawwww*

Crissy: speaking of romances. Jeff,Tony why the hell are you dating.

Tony: Because we love each other.

Jeff: WHAT, YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST GAYS?*PULLS OUT GUN* YOU WANNA DANCE BITCH!

Tony:*cries* Jeff stop it I don't like seeing you like this*kisses* Daniel can we go in the love room.

Daniel: Go ahead I love Yaoi.

Jeff: Thanks.

Crissy: Soooooooooo Lucas, YOU AND KUMATORA HAD SEX!

Kumatora: What, no we didn't.

Tre: Lucas made it so obvious and how the hell could you, Boney and Duster were with you

Daniel: And Kumatora aren't you like 19

Lucas: I'm fifteen going on sixteen, she's sixteen going on seventeen(first person to get the reference gets a cookie and a request)

Kumatora: After we pulled the final needle, Lucas asked me out and we went on a couple dates. Then, we exchanged virginities.

Tre: Yawn, I have to get some munchies, Porky ride me to the store *rides away*

Daniel: Well, that's today's ToD, now *pulls out sword* I got to kill some twincest loving freaks.


	4. Cliff hanger mother fuckers

Daniel: Hello everyone we will start in a secound but first, Tre has message for PK Auralight Omega.

Tre: Thank you Daniel,*coughs* Rene, you are a bitch. A stupid hypocritical bitch. you wrote a story with Twinsect. You Fucking idiot. Yaoi is not the same as incest so calling Daniel a hypocrite is going to make you even more of a bitchy fuck that is always on her period. You fail to see that people of the internet can have opinions and can make stupid jokes. This is Daniel's fic and he can do whatever the Fuck he wants. You hating kumaxLucas in this story is invalid. Lucas is 15 and Kumatora is 16 and even if there was that 5 year age gap, would it really matter. Then you say Lucas Should be with Nana. Nana is almost a fucking background character that talks too much. I have a idea, why don't you get the fuck off of the internet and come back when you are more mature because little brats like you are not allowed. Damn, I spoke just about as much as Leder did.

Rene(Pk light omega):well, that's mean.

Tre: I said that the nice way.

Rene: I swear I will Fucking kill you.

Daniel: Ladies,ladies calm down. Now before we start the tods, Claus, you forgive me?

Claus: You shot both my knee caps and set me on fire, Piss Off.(family guy reference)

Daniel: That reminds me, its time for the reference challenge of the week. Last weeks winner was Miscat, but, since he/she doesn't have a valid account, he/she can claim the request. Now for today's challenge, Chosen ones front and center. Not you Claus. Now I will be sending you all on to pigmask territory, this squad is the best of the best. So to repay the dept you owe me, you all owe me 100 pigmask scalps each, and I want those scalps. Claus!

Claus: Ya?

Daniel: You're a retired pigmask. Now, I like my pigmasks in , you can take off a uniform, so how about I give you something can't take off.

*Pulls out knife and cuts a pig mask on his forehead*

Claus: fsdfsdafdjf s fsdf!

Crissy:Claus!

*hugs Claus*

Tre: That's fucked up even on my standards

Daniel: Shut up and do the TODs

Tre: So Pippi, how's the therapy.

Pippi: fffffff uuuuuuuuuu cccckkkk yyyyyooooo uuuuu

Tre: Thanks for the compliment, teleport baby, teach me your ways.

TB: No.

*Baby gets stabbed*

Daniel: He annoys the fuck out of me. Here *shoots laser at tre* you now know psi teleport.

Tre: Wait, you knew how to this entire time?

Daniel: Yup.

Tre: Why didn't you teach me?

Daniel: You never asked.

Tre:*sighs* Tony, If you read my ToD, you would probably be pissed off.

Tony: I have and I don't mind if your against me and jeff being together. We love each other and you can't do anything about it.

Everyone: AAAAWWNNNNNNN

Tre:Lucas, PK Love omega on Kumatora or your whole family dies forever... From instant-death super AIDS!

Lucas: Fine kill my family. Hinawa and Claus are already dead, Alec is 65 years old, and if you read Daniel's new story then you would know why I hate Flint.

Lucas's family: You are so dead*dies*

Tre:OoooooKay,everyone, I have hidden a bomb that will kill us all inside a , You must kill the and cut it open to find the bomb and disarm it you have 2 minutes. GO!

*Daniel kicks the mister saturn into space and it blows up*

Tre: Dammit! Ness, have sex with Paula*Prego app goes off* HOLY SHIT, we got three pregos on the scene. Kumatora(big surprise), Paula... and C


	5. The short wedding

Tre: and CAPITALIST CARNIVOROUS CRAZY CUTIE MARK CRUSADING CUM CUPCAKES! PIPPY.

Everyone: LE GASP.

Pinkie Pie: I saw this coming.

Pippy: Goddammit.

Ninten: Who the dad? Its not me right?

Pippy: Naw, I love you too much to rape you.

Tre: Than, whoooooooo?

Loid: It's best if we tell them now.

Pippy: Loid and I have been dating for the past year now, we had sex and I got pregnant.

Loid: Were sorry we kept this a secret from you.

Ninten: I actually don't really give a crap.

Ana: Neither did I.

Crissy: Might I say tha...*Crissy ramdomly gets shot in the head*

Rene: Oh, my god you killed Crissy

Tre: You Basturd!(If you can name the reference you get a request)

Daniel: She didn't give me feedback last episode.(You can come back, just pm me) I want this to be a quick episode, ok.

Reece:*coughs*

Daniel: Oh right everyone this is Reece(FromtheUK)he's our new host.

Reece: Oh, I just want a temporary job.

Daniel: There's no such thing as a permanent job, welcome to the family.

Reece: *sigh* good to be here.

Daniel: Oh, wait I just remembered. Everyone, I would like you guys to meet my girlfriend Rosalina from the Mario universe.

Everyone: Hi.

Daniel: This is our wedding.

Rene: That would explain why were on a nice beach.

Daniel: Tre, would you please.

Tre: Oh, right. Daniel Epic Badass do you take Rosalina Moon to be you're wife who you will love and take care of for the rest of your days

Daniel: I do.

Tre: And Rosalina do you take Daniel to be your husband who you will love and take care of for the rest of your days.

Rosalina: I do.

Tre: then it's settled, you 2 are officially married. you may now make out.

* Epic Titanic style make out scene*


End file.
